


My Meiling

by sadifura



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Psychosis, fluff and comfort, psychotic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Meiling gets comforted by Sakuya during a psychotic episode.





	My Meiling

**Author's Note:**

> meiling is psychotic and has a lovely wonderful girlfriend at the sdm (she has THREE girlfriends but one just lives with her at the sdm ok)
> 
> all characters and concepts belong to both zun and tasofro (catfish)

There are certain times when my girlfriend, Meiling Hong, thinks I have been replaced.

I don’t think she can help it; Patchou may get annoyed, but Patchou is also annoyed at everything that she comes across. 

It doesn’t really have a warning; she’s often fine in the minutes before, if not a little anxious.

It starts with questions:

“Sakuya, did you suddenly get...replaced?”

As always, “no, Meiling. I haven’t been replaced.”

And sometimes it ends at that. 

But other times, it starts with even more anxiety.

“Sakuya, are you sure you didn’t get replaced?!”

As always: “No, Meiling, I haven’t been replaced.”

Meiling usually starts crying at this point; “Suh...Sakuya!! I knew it, the Great Catfish is controlling your brain!”

I’m not sure where she got the catfish thing from, but she’s always been anxious about The Catfish. I don’t understand anything about The Catfish, but apparently, it’s threatening and kills her friends.

“Are you sure you even have a pulse, Sakuya?! I mean, I don’t hear your heart beating so if the Catfish replaced you you can just tell me!”

Her voice is getting higher, a sign of stress. “If you could hear my heartbeat audibly, it would mean that I’m suffering from a heart condition.” Again, be rational. Try not to freak her out.

“No, my qi doesn’t sense it! My qi can’t sense your heart!” Qi detection: a power that only Meiling possesses. She can sense the life force in anything and even infuse hers or other’s life forces into her hands or feet. One of the many powers she has as a dragon. 

Of course, all of us have powers; and all of our powers go haywire (especially a Youkai like her) when distress happens.

Of course, that’s why she can’t sense my life force. 

“Oh, Sakuya!” She collapses into me, a puddle of tears, and cries. “Sakuya, Sakuya, Sakuya! I can hear your heart beating but I must have absorbed your life force into me! Because I’m preserving it! Because the Catfish will kill you so I have to harness your life energy and---”

“Meiling.”

I look down at her, her eyes crazed with tears. 

“The Catfish isn’t going to hurt you. And if it tries, I’m going to kill it first.”

Meiling cried and sniffled. “B-but how?! You can’t kill the Catfish! It’s omniscient! It knows your every movement! That’s why we have to stay perfectly still once it senses you or else it will kill you and replace you with its clones and---”

“Meiling! I’ve been trained by Remilia. I know how to kill just about anything.”

I held her in my arms. Of course, this Catfish most likely didn’t exist. 

This Catfish wasn’t real.

But my love for her was, and I was prepared to go along with anything she wishes.

“Meiling.”

“Y-yes?!” Poor thing. She’s still anxious and paranoid.

“I love you, and I’m not going to let it hurt anyone you love, let alone you.”

Meiling nuzzled her head into my chest, breathing beginning to calm down. “Th-thank you.”

Meiling looked up at me again.

“Sakuya?” 

I smiled. 

“Yes, Meiling?”

“I love you too. Also I’m hungry.”

I laughed, putting my palm into my hand. “I’ll make you something.”

“Make me dumplings! And a sweet roll, for Flan!”  
“Sure. Dumplings and a sweet roll, for ‘Flan’.” 

The sweet roll, of course, would be for her. Once she calms down, she’s really hungry. (She eats a lot normally as it is.) 

“I’d do anything I wish for my Meiling.”


End file.
